noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
School Infirmary Sensei
School Infirmary Sensei (a.k.a Haruka) Haruka-sensei is the school infirmary's resident doctor. He is a caring person who always puts the needs of his patients first. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the golden beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. Background of Character: Several reasons why Haruka-sensei became the school infirmary doctor instead of a professional doctor was due to: * In a school where students and their parents pay a lot of money to get the best education, facilities, and service, they made it a point to always have a doctor on call just in case something happens. * The pay is pretty good. :)) like, really good. * Haruka-sensei sort of wants to pay a debt of gratitude to the school that gave him a scholarship and helped him get into a good university. * He enjoys helping out the students, sometimes giving them advice when they have worries other than school. * He’s never bored at the school because there is always something interesting/amusing going on. Haruka’s the type to stick around just to see something amusing happen. *Obtain information from Skillshotlabs when questioned as to why he didn't want to become a professional doctor Appearance Haruka has short pale pink hair and wears glasses. He wears a white lab coat with a stethoscope. Since he is a sensei, he is significantly older than the other senpais. Items Once Haruka visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Premium Beans. Favorite Items * Afternoon Teaset * Banana Sofa * Blanket * Cauldron * Ceremony Tea Set * Gardening Tools * Gazebo * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Gothic Table Set * Inflatable Orca * Large Wood Bucket * Maid Cafe Set * Millefuelle * O-toso * Onsen Tea Set * Operating Table * Parasol and Mat * Reclining Chair * Spaghetti Meal Set * Stuffed Bear * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 112 visits to obtain) "I'm glad to see that you are doing well. Thanks for the tea and cakes. They are quite delicious." -Haruka-sensei Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession (183 Visits) You accidentally burned your hand while trying to prepare a cup of boiling tea. Thankfully, the school has an infirmary. You wrap your hand in a towel and head there. You knock on the infirmary door and enter. You see a man in a doctor's suit sitting by the desk. It's Haruka-sensei. Haruka-sensei: '"May I hep you? Oh my, ''(your name)!" What happened?" 'You: '"I burned my hand a bit preparing tea." 'Haruka-sensei: '"Here, let me have a look." Sensei removes your hand from the towel and gently holds it. 'Haruka-sensei: '"Ah, I'm glad it's not as grave as I thought it would be. But it still looks like it hurts quite a bit." Y'ou: '"I'm just glad it's on the back of my hand so it shouldn't affect my work or studying too much." 'Haruka-sensei: '"Still, I think it'll be better if you take the day off to rest your hand." He then opens a jar of ointment. 'Haruka-sensei: '"This might sting a bit but it'll help the would heal faster." He spread the ointment on the burn, careful not to put any pressure on it. He then wraps a clean bandage." 'Haruka-sensei: '"There. All done. Take care of yourself, okay? I'll just be here if you need me." 2nd Confession It's been a busy morning in the cafe today. You were up studying all night for today's test. You feel really tired but you still have classes later. You decide to take a nap in the infirmary. There is still some time before your next class. You enter the infirmary and find no one there. Haruka-sensei must be on break or something. You lie down on an empty infirmary bed and close your eyes. Suddenly the door opens and you hear someone walk into the room. 'Haruka-sensei: '"(Your name)?" He lowers his voice to a whisper. 'Haruka-sensei: '"Oh, she's asleep." Suddenly, you feel his warm lips on your forehead. 'Haruka-sensei: '"You always work so hard. I wish you would take better care of yourself." You keep your eyes closed and pretend to be asleep. Why is he doing this? 'Haruka-sensei: '"I wish I could tell you how I feel so I would be the one to take care of you. Right now all I can do is watch over you from afar." You decide to keep pretending to be asleep. You didn't quite expect this from the young doctor. 'Haruka-sensei: "'But someday, when you're older I can be honest with you. I worry about you a lot, (your name). I really do care deeply about you." 'Haruka-sensei: '"So until I can openly make my intentions clear and openly support you, don't push yourself too hard." Special CGs 1st Story CG (Requires 150 visits to obtain) You offered to help Haruka-sensei tidy-up the school infirmary today. You try to help him from time to time. Earlier today at the café, you saw that he looked like he wasn’t feeling well. He seemed to be spacing out a lot. You asked him what was wrong and said he started feeling sick during the course of the day at school. He told you he would go home right after fixed-up the infirmary for a bit so you offered to help him out during your break. You head to the infirmary. As you open the infirmary door, you see a figure down on the floor. '''You: “Haruka-sensei!” He is sprawled across the floor. He must have fallen off his chair. It seems that he has already changed out of his lab coat, ready to go home. His face was red and he was sweating all over. You put a hand on his forehead. He was hot and feverish. You put an arm around your shoulders so you can support him and you drag him to the nearest infirmary bed. You lay him down and put the blanket over him. You get a cloth from the infirmary cabinets and soak it in water. You put the damp cloth on his forehead. Haruka-sensei slowly opens his eyes. Haruka-sensei: “''(your name)? What happened? Did I faint?” '''You': “Haruka-sensei! You’re awake! I was so worried about you. Is there any medicine here I could give you?” Haruka-sensei: “There is some fever and cold medicine in the left drawer of my table.” You go to the table and get the medicine. You hand Haruka-sensei a glass of water, help him sit up, and give him his medicine which he immediately drinks. Haruka-sensei: “Thank you very much, (your name). Did you drag me to the bed? It must have been quite difficult for you. I am quite heavy after all.” You: “I couldn’t just leave you on the floor! Of course I had to help you.” You: “ How will you get home, sensei?” Haruka-sensei: “Can you ask one of the teachers to bring me home? I think Kyouya-sensei brought his car to school today. Ah, I’m sure to get scolded for not going home immediately.” You: “Alright, no problem. I will tell him immediately. For now, please rest up here and call me if you need anything.” Haruka-sensei: “You’re such a kind person, you know that? Your first impulse is always to help people. That’s one of the things that made me fall for you.” You: “I-I’m sorry, what?” Haruka-sensei: “Nothing. I’ll… tell you when you’re older.” Birthday Today is the School Doctor's birthday! You carefully planned Haruka-sensei's surprise. You asked Kyouya-sensei about Haruka-sensei's break time for today. You will make preparations with the other students while Kyouya-sensei and Viktor-sensei take the school doctor to lunch. You got all the students to help you gather decorations and confetti for Haruka-sensei's surprise at the school infirmary. You all hurry and decorate the room before he comes back. Your phone beeps. You read Vicktor-sensei's message telling you that they are coming back to the infirmary. You all gather near the infirmary door, birthday cake and confetti ready. Haruka-sensei is first to go through the door, looking back and talking to the other two faculty members. Haruka-sensei: "Now, now Kyouya. I'm sure Viktor had a good reason for taking his fifth leave of absence this year." People throw confetti in the air and yell "Surprise! Happy Birthday Sensei!" and start singing him Happy Birthday. Haruka-sensei quickly turns his head and a soft gasp of surprise escapes his lips. His mild shock turns to joy as he realizes what is happening. You approach him with his cake and he blows out the candles as the students finish singing. Viktor-sensei: "Haruka! Happy birthday! Thanks for always letting me use the infirmary supply whenever I have emergency situations regarding my.. uhm... medical condition. Yep, yep. That's it." Viktor-sensei: "You've been a great help to me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't around to pry a certain someone off of me whenever he goes berserk. Haha. You're a real lifesaver, doctor!" You noticed Kyouya-sensei elbow Viktor-sensei's side and then stop to clear his throat. Kyouya-sensei: "Ahem- Happy birthday, Haru. Thank you for always welcoming me here and taking care of me. I-I can't believe I'm saying this in front of all these students but-" Kyouya-sensei: "You've truly become an important part of my life here in the school. I don't know what I would do without your care and your company. Your presence keeps me quite calm and sane." Kyouya-sensei: "My only regret is that I didn't try to get to know you sooner. If only I had tried to be friends with you in high school, I would have known you a bit better." Kyouya-sensei: "But then again, we have all the time in world for that now, don't we?" Haruka-sensei: "Yes, we do. Heehee. My, my, Kyouya, aren't you sweet today?" Kyouya-sensei: "S-Shut up." Haruka-sensei laughs. With a big small on his face he looks around the infirmary. Haruka-sensei: "Oh my, what a lovely surprise. I didn't think both of you would be in cahoots with (your name) and the rest of the students. Thank you so much for remembering my birthday, everyone!" Haruka-sensei: "It has been a pleasure to take care of such wonderful students. For my birthday wish from all of you... I want you guys to always take care of yourselves." Haruka-sensei: "Knowing that you are all healthy and well will truly keep me happy. Do not hesitate to come to me when you need help, in any form." Haruka-sensei turns to you and smiles. He speaks with a soft voice. Haruka-sensei: "Especially you, my dear (your name). You know how important you are to me. Please always take care of yourself. Thank you so much for arranging this sweet surprise." He glances at the birthday cake you are holding. Haruka-sensei: "And it looks you have another sweet surprise right in your hands. May I have a bite?" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dear Mc, Thank you so much for the lovely chocolates you made for me last Valentine's day! My afternoon tea was much more enjoyable paired with sweets from you. I got you a little white day present in return. I hope when you wear it, you'll remember that I want you to always take care of yourself. You are always of the utmost importance to me. xoxo, Dr Item: Band aid Relationships: Sensei: Kyouya and Haruka come from the same high school. Actually, they come from the academy which is the current setting of the game. Haruka was a year above Kyouya. But they never really got to talk to each other then. They knew of each other, Haruka being the librarian’s assistant and Kyouya being the most notorious delinquent during their time, but they never really got close. Basically their opinion of each other was just basically “Oh, it’s that dude again”. They only got close when they started working at the school. Kyouya-sensei often gets terrible headaches. This is probably because he also almost always gets mad when trying to control his homeroom class. He often visits the infirmary for headache medicine. This is how he ended up befriending the school doctor, Haruka-sensei. Haruka-sensei’s gentle demeanor starkly contrasts Kyouya-sensei’s grouchiness. He’s probably one of the few people who isn't scared of a cranky Kyouya-sensei. He knows he doesn’t really mean to be mean. Kyouya-sensei can sometimes be seen visiting Haruka-sensei at the infirmary, even when he doesn’t have a headache, just to hang out and drink coffee. Others School IS Yukata.png|Star Festival CG School IS SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG imageswaaz.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "If you feel tired, you are always welcome to rest at the infirmary. You are very precious to me and I care about your well-being. So don't ever hesitate to depend on me." * "Darling, it would be me greatest joy to take care of you. Being able to give you strength would truly make me happy. And I'm not just saying that because you're my patient." * "U-uhm. Y-you almost gave me a heart attack there. Please refrain from doing that in school. It's not appropriate behavior between doctor and patient." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "The Festival is a success. There are so many people. It's all because you worked so hard for the preparations. Remember, don't push yourself too hard okay? Always get enough rest." * "You want to try the goldfish-catching stall? The trick in catching one is to be gentle but precise. You need a doctor's hand. I'll catch them for you if you like." * "It's rare for you to see me out of my doctors coat, isn't it? I feel quite off without the stethoscope hanging around my neck. What do you think about my Yukata? Does it suit me?" Christmas Confession * "Oh my, a Christmas gift for me? You shouldn't have, but thank you dear. Just what I needed, a tea set for the infirmary! It's very pretty, thank you. I'll be sure to take care of it." * "Please make sure you are properly dressed and warm when you go outside when it's snowing, I'd hate to see you get sick during this time of year. You must keep your health up for the holidays, yes?" * "Even if it's the winter break, I hope we can still spend some time together. Call me if there's anything you need, okay? And even if you don't, it still would be nice to hear your voice." Pre-Super Love Mode *“Why, hello my dear!” *“Don’t push yourself too hard okay?” *“Do you need medical assistance?” Ultimate Love Mode Confession "My dear, I am incredibly overjoyed to hear your feelings for me. I would never thought it would be possible for you to return them. I will continue to care for you and wait for you. As long as I get to be with you in the end, that is all that matters. I love you, {your name}." Category:Boys